Odio, Amor y Beisbol
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: One shot para HLC - Que sucede cuando vas a un juego de beisbol y el chico a tu lado es fanático de tu equipo rival a morir… No todo en esta vida tiene que ser enemistad… Lemmon. Todos Humanos.


_**Los Personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer**_

_**"Hateful Lemonade Contest"**_

_**Título: Odio, Amor y Beisbol.**_

_**Penname: malu-cullen**_

_**Summary: **__Que sucede cuando vas a un juego de beisbol y el chico a tu lado es fanático de tu equipo rival a morir… No todo en esta vida tiene que ser enemistad…_

_**Pareja: Edward / Bella**_

_**Número de palabras: 3.852**_

_**Bella POV**_

"Isabella Swan, tienes medio minuto para salir de tu alcoba pero ya"

"Ya voy enana siniestra, deja la impaciencia"

No sabía que mi mejor amiga fuera tan adicta a los juegos de beisbol, siempre sale con una tontería nueva esta vez era la de que en un juego de beisbol podrías conocer_ al amor de tu vida._ Si claro como no y yo Bella Swan descubrí la electricidad, nótese mi sarcasmo baje las escaleras a paso lento.

"Jamás en la vida vuelvas a llamarme Isabella, te lo advierto…" – dije señalándola con un dedo.

"No te tengo miedo, seré enana pero no miedosa. Tus amenazas son zumbidos de moscas" – dijo intentando parecer seria.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar eso, sé que por dentro ella se estaba muriendo de la risa, Rosalie la miraba divertida hasta que al final no pudo aguantar y estalló en carcajadas.

"De que te ríes" – dijo Alice, alzando una ceja, eso no sonaba nada bueno.

"Es que tú, Bella y moscas" – respondió a carcajada limpia.

"Rosalie Hale, juro que te vuelves a reír de mí, toda la Universidad sabrá tu sucio secreto" – contestó Alice.

"Oh no te atreverás a divulgar eso…"

"Divulgaré mucho más que eso"

"¡YA!, chicas basta de amenazas" – grité, antes de que las cosas se fueran a mayores, "Tú y tú, vámonos ya al juego, no tenemos tiempo para discusiones tontas."

"Pero Bella" – dijo Rosalie en acto infantil, "ella estaba amenazando con divulgar, lo que tú ya sabes qué…"

"Por dios olvídalo, ella no lo hará" – dije, mientras volteaba a ver a Alice

"No lo haría, sabes que no" – contestó con una sonrisa.

Afortunadamente las cosas no se escaparon de las manos, sin embargo empezaba a sentir emoción y euforia por el juego este era decisivo, no iba a negarlo estaba emocionada salvo que aparentaba ante Alice que no lo estaba para que no llevara a cabo su plan de casamentera, este partido determinaría si ganaríamos la serie o no. Realmente me sentía afortunada en tener entradas para el palco VIP y es que mi jefe era todo un amor al regalarme las entradas. Claro que la excitación mayor la tenía Alice, ya que era la ocasión perfecta para conocer a un posible pretendiente para Bella. _Porque siempre tenía que ser yo la conejillo de indias_.

Llegamos al estadio y este estaba a casa llena, los fanáticos estaban ataviados con sus remeras y franelas apoyando a sus respectivos equipos, odiaba cuando veía a un fanático de mi equipo enemigo, los _Yankees de New York_ sabía que este año iba a ser nuestro, no íbamos a permitir que esos tontos no quitaran la copa estaba más que confiada.

Llevaba una blusa blanca sencilla típica de las que usas para ir a un juego de beisbol y encima una remera de mi equipo los Phillies de Philadelphia complementada con unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos. Mis amigas realmente exageraron un poco sus atuendos iban prácticamente vestidas para una fiesta elegante, yo siempre era la más sencilla de las tres, no me gustaba destacarme.

"Esto es tan alucinante" – casi que grité

"Oh lástima que mi Emmett, no pudo venir" – dijo Rose

"Que mal, pero no gracias Rose. En mi mente aún esta lo que tú y Emmett hicieron la última vez que vinimos los cuatro a un partido de beisbol" – dije cerrando los ojos intentado olvidar todo, pero mi mente se negaba a cooperar.

_**Flashback**_

Estábamos todo el grupo en el segundo juego de la temporada final, los nervios y la ansiedad estaban en vilo no sabía quién ganaría, de lo nerviosa que estaba prácticamente acabe con las pocas uñas que tenía en mis manos. Empezamos con buen pie íbamos ganando pero de repente las cosas empezaban a empeorarse y todo a favor de los estúpidos Yankees, quería prácticamente ahorcar a alguien, mi humor caía en picada.

Después de una larga jornada de juego, en el que resultaron ganadores mis enemigos, de la nada todo se volvió un caos dado que habíamos perdido el juego y todos los fanáticos de los Yankees estaban jactándose de que ellos iban a ser los campeones absolutos.

"_Engreídos"_

"Bella, ¿donde están Emmett y Rose?" – preguntó Alice

"No lo sé hace unos minutos estaban aquí a mi lado"

"Juro que los vi hace unos instantes" – dijo, "voy a buscarlos por aquel lado y tú ve a este otro"

"De acuerdo"

Caminé buscándolos por todos los alrededores y nada que aparecían, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos, sin embargo el haber tomado unas cuantas gaseosas estaban pasándome factura, las ganas que tenía de ir al baño eran enormes. Caminé hasta el baño de damas, justo cuando llegaba un idiota me tropezó hasta casi hacerme caer, por estar mirando a una tipa _soy falsa rubia_.

"Oye, ten cuidado idiota" – grité

"A quien llamas idiota" – contestó con voz fuerte, a pesar de que no era muy alto como para aparentar esa voz de chico musculoso como Emmett.

"A ti, acaso ves a alguien más aquí" – contesté con sarcasmo, el chico era guapo y se veía que tenía un cuerpo musculoso, su rostro era divino y varonil, su cabello estaba desordenado como si nunca pareciera quedarse quieto, sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas.

"¿Te crees la dueña del pasillo o qué?" – contestó desafiante.

Justo lo que me hacía falta escuchar, mi reacción no se hizo esperar podrá ser muy guapo y todo pero con Bella Swan nadie se mete y menos un hombre.

"Imbécil" – dije propinándole una puñalada en su estómago, pero me dolió más a mí que a él, ya que pude notar que tenía un abdomen fuerte y sólido.

Mi mano me dolía, pero era un dulce dolor que me hacía sentir fuerte y poderosa, no iba a dejar que un hombre como él se saliera con la suya.

"Mierda Bella, ¿estás bien?" – era Alice

"Si Alice estoy bien" – dije, acariciando mi mano me estaba doliendo "Ese imbécil creo que tuvo su merecido"

"Oye lo vi casi todo, pero ¿Qué pasó? Porque lo golpeaste" – preguntó

"Me tropezó y ni siquiera una disculpa me dio, el muy idiota estaba babeando por una rubia que estaba cerca"

"Hombres" – dijo

"Todavía tuvo el descaro de reclamarme, como si hubiera sido mía la culpa"

"Ven vámonos a casa, es mejor que vayas y descanses"

"Pero espera, ¿donde están Rose y Emmett?"

"Ya los encontraremos por ahí"

"Vamos al baño a que te apliques un poco de agua fría y en casa te pondrás hielo"

Fuimos caminando hasta el baño allí había algunas personas, pero eso no impidió que gritara un poco por el dolor.

"Jodido este mundo, ese imbécil tiene un estomago de hierro" – grité

"Bella Swan que palabras son esas" – dijo Alice riéndose con risitas típicas de ella.

Las personas que estaban ahí me miraron con malos ojos, unas chicas se rieron mientras que las otras me miraban como si fuera una asesina o algo parecido. No era mi culpa que un idiota de hombre se metiera conmigo. De un momento a otro nos quedamos solas, me dispuse a poner mi mano bajo el chorro de agua fría, en eso escucho unos sonidos extraños dentro del baño que sonaban como gemidos, mis ojos se abrieron y Alice me miró extrañada. Debí estar loca, no iba a negar que desde hace tiempo mi actividad sexual era prácticamente nula pero aún así no era para pensar que era lo que me estaba imaginando.

"Alice escuchas eso"

"¿Qué?"

"Estas sorda, eso suenan como gemidos" – empecé a balbucear.

"Imposible estás loca"

"Oh dios, más fuerte, más duro" – gritó una chica

"Ven con papi nena"

"Oh, oh, oh dios…"

"Contesta eso tu pregunta" – dije, no quería escuchar nada más.

"Yo mejor me voy de aquí" – dijo Alice

"Te sigo" – contesté, saliendo casi a la carrera.

Luego de salir de ese lugar, que prácticamente apestaba a sexo, empecé a reírme de lo que había sucedido hacía unos segundos atrás, no podía imaginarme a alguien tan aventurero para tener sexo en el baño de un estadio. Aunque hay sitios que uhmm…

"La tierra llamando a Bella" – era Alice.

Debí haberme sumergido en pensamientos poco decentes, dado que de repente sentí mis mejillas muy calientes y casi se me escapó un suspiro delatador.

"Que quieres Alice"

"Eh, no nos íbamos a casa" – dijo con cara de inocencia, estaba segura que en su mente estaba maquinando mil y unas cosas, pero entre ellas era la que más me temía.

"Así que estabas pensando en sexo, interesante…"

"Calla Alice"

"Ohh, aún así lo admites"

"Yo no he dicho nada, ni me admitido nada"

"Cierto, pero como siempre tus mejillas te delatan"

Oh joder, mi estúpido rubor me traicionó una vez más.

"Cállate y vámonos de aquí, no me importa si no esperamos a Rose y Emmett"

Caminamos hasta la salida, donde ya la mayoría de la gente se había ido y solo quedaban unos pocos. Necesitaba urgente dos cosas irme a casa y conseguirme un amante.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Días después supimos que los que estaban de lo más calientes en el baño eran Rose y Emmett, jamás me iba imaginar que ese par iban a hacer semejante locura, claro se podría esperar cualquier cosa de ellos.

"¡Vamos Phillies!" – grité con todas mis ganas, tratando de despejar mi mente.

"Aquí hay un enemigo muy emocionado" – dijo alguien a mi lado

Volteé lentamente para ver de quien se había atrevido a decir eso y más sabiendo que el pequeño insulto era para mí.

"Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la chica boxeadora"

Lo miré desafiante, era el idiota aquel que me había tropezado en el juego pasado pero llegó un momento en que su estúpida sonrisa me deslumbró, era hermosa y él seguía siendo guapísimo desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

"Si lo soy y qué…" – contesté mirando a otro lado, antes de que mi rubor me delatara.

"Si que te ves guapísima cuando estas enojada"

"Idiota, quieres otro golpe" – amenacé, no iba a caer en las estúpidas palabras de un don Juan*****.

"Calma preciosa, no te voy a hacer daño"

"No vuelvas a llamarme preciosa" – inquirí, mirándolo de nuevo a la cara, esta vez no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya de nuevo.

"De acuerdo ya que insistes." – dijo con un voz de terciopelo,

Respiré profundo antes de cometer una estupidez de nuevo. Así que me volví a mi asiento ya que me había levantado de la emoción, intenté concentrarme en el partido.

El partido no fue nada de lo que había esperado, para el colmo mi equipo iba perdiendo. Mi humor se iba cada vez más en picada, no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo a mis ojos. Si esta noche no ganábamos sería nuestro fin, dado que este era el sexto partido de la serie y los Yankees iban a la cabeza con 3 juegos ganados, esto se nos estaba escapando de las manos.

Después de toda una tortura beisbolera, no podía creer que habíamos perdidos el juego, el marcador final fue 7 contra 3, estúpidos Yankees, arruinaron mi día y mi vida.

"Que te parece eso" – dijo el arrogante ese a mi lado, "Creo que hemos ganado"

"Eso crees, ya verás el año próximo, vamos a barrer las calles con ustedes"

"Estás deseándolo, pero te vas a quedar con las ganas" – dijo con voz arrogante

"Jamás…" – contesté alzando la voz.

"Esa copa jamás será de ustedes" – afirmó, claro como si el viera el futuro o algo así.

"Esta vez me las pagas" – dije apretando los dientes, dispuesta a lanzarle otro golpe, pero esta vez fue una sonora bofetada.

Las personas que estaban cerca estaban estupefactas ante la escena, eso no me impidió decirle algo antes de irme y desaparecer.

"Nunca discutas con una chica sobre beisbol" – dije dispuesta a darle otra si era necesario, "Y menos, le saques en cara una derrota con arrogancia"

Me fui de ahí, no quería verlo nunca más en mi vida. Odio a los hombres como él, me provoca agarrarlos a todos y hacerlos desaparecer del planeta.

"Bella, que pasó porque armaste semejante escena" – preguntó Rose

"Ese, ese… él es el mismo chico que tropezó la vez pasada conmigo" – dije, la rabia se apoderaba de mí quería saltar a su cuello y morderlo como un vampiro, "Entonces empezó a burlarse de mí porque perdimos el partido"

"Calma Bella, ya pasó todo mejor vayámonos de aquí" – dijo Alice

Nos fuimos del sitio rápidamente no quería soportar chismes y demás cosas, pero al menos tengo algo de satisfacción. Él por fin obtuvo su merecido, aunque realmente me sobrepasé un poco, no es algo con lo que mi conciencia me va remorder por el resto de mi vida o ¿sí?

"Si, vamos a casa necesitas relajarte… iras al Jacuzzi y olvidarás todo lo que pasó"

"De acuerdo, vamos" – dije, la rabia aún brotaba en mí.

Llegamos a casa y necesitaba urgente relajarme, luego las chicas por razones extrañas no pudieron quedarse, bueno eso era mejor para mí. _Necesitaba estar sola._

Luego de poner a llenar el Jacuzzi y agregar mi esencia de aroma a lavanda, cuando me disponía a quitarme mi ropa me percate que no llevaba mi remera de los Phillies, debí habérmela quitado en algún momento y con el lío de la pelea con ese tonto, la olvidé en el estadio.

_Genial Bella, botaste tu remera y con ella tu celular._

"Demonios" – grité

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me arranqué la ropa y me sumergí hasta la cabeza, buscando olvidar todo aunque fuera un segundo. Cuando salí a la superficie el timbre empezó a sonar repetidamente, quien lo estuviera tocando estaba demente. Me envolví en una bata de baño y salí a ver quien rayos estaba tocando, dudaba que fuera alguna de las chicas ya que ellas tienen llave.

"Quien demonios toca el timbre de esa forma" – grité, esperando quien estuviera afuera me escuchara por lo menos.

Allí parado estaba él, se veía como todo un modelo en esa pose no pude evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, era todo un Dios griego. En sus manos sostenía mi remera, ¿cómo diablos me encontró?

"Esto es tuyo" – dijo con una risita, entregándome lo que me pertenecía.

"¿Como me encontraste?" – pregunté

"Olvidaste tu remera y la revisé para ver si tenía algún documento para ubicarte encontré tu celular así que llamé a tu amiga Alice y me dio tu dirección" – dijo con voz suave y sedosa.

"No debiste molestarte" – dije con sarcasmo.

"Aún no olvidas la derrota, eh"

"Mira si vas a empezar, será mejor que te vayas"

"Sin violencia" – dijo levantando sus manos, "a decir verdad no quiero irme, me gusta lo que veo, te ves tan deliciosa con el cabello húmedo"

Mierda, olvide que estaba en bata de baño y sin ropa interior delante de un desconocido, mis mejillas empezaron a arder en un tono tan rojo que creía que no existía.

"Vete de aquí" – sonó más a balbuceo que a una orden.

"Porque habría de irme"

"Te lo ordeno, vete"

"Eres tan hermosa, tan sutil, sigo insistiendo te ves adorable cuando estas enojada" – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba en shock, mi mente no quería cooperar. Estaba nadando en aguas peligrosas, él era un desconocido para mí, _un desconocido malditamente sexy_

"Porque no me dejas que te consienta, te ves muy tensa"

"Aléjate de mí, es una orden o llamo a la policía"

"¿No te atreverás o sí?" – dijo con voz divertida

"Eres tan sensual" – su dedo hizo un recorrido por mi ceño que estaba fruncido de la rabia, su toque era caliente y suave.

"No te creo, eres solo un patán más"

Él se río con mi comentario, podría esperar cualquier cosa de él.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad" – dijo susurrando en mi oído, "Eres muy hermosa, Isabella"

"Co, como supiste mi nombre" – balbucee, mi cuerpo me traicionó

"Tu teléfono lo olvidas" – dijo soltando una pequeña risa, su aliento chocó en mi rostro enviando descargas de lujuria por mi cuerpo, mi mente estaba vagando en direcciones nada inocentes.

"Cierto…" – dije casi suspirando.

Cerró la puerta tras él, como hizo no quiero saberlo pero en menos de un segundo sus labios atacaron los míos de una forma que debía ser ilegal en todo el mundo, eran deliciosos él sabía a mucho más que gloria. Su beso era desesperado y ansioso. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo el cual empezó a responder a su toque, mis manos se enterraron en su broncíneo cabello era suave como la seda.

"Ohh" – un gemido escapó de mi boca.

El me miró de una forma que casi hizo que cayera desmayada, sus labios empezaron a besar mi cuello y fueron bajando hasta el inicio de mi pecho, sus manos habilidosamente quitaron mi bata dejándome desnuda ante sus ojos. Mi respiración era errática, ahora más que nunca quería que me hiciera suya.

"Definitivamente voy a ir al infierno" – dijo con sed y pasión.

Acto seguido empezó a besarme, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mis manos desabotonaron su camisa buscando quitar toda la estorbosa ropa que llevaba puesta, cuando estuvo fuera comencé a acariciar su musculoso pecho ya sabía porque me había dolido mi mano cuando lo golpee la primera vez y es que tenía unos abdominales dignos de un modelo de Men's Health*** **joder su cuerpo era perfecto.

Sus manos recorrieron cada extensión de mi cuerpo, explorando todo a su paso, cuando rozó aquella área sensible de mi cuerpo casi pegué un chillido, se sentía tan bien.

"Uhm estás muy húmeda"

No pude decir nada, mi mente no estaba pensando, solo estaba disfrutando de aquellas caricias prohibidas que me estaba dando este hombre. Solo quería más y más de él.

"Solo disfruta de esto Isabella"

"No…no me digas Isabella" – dije suspirando, "dime Bellaaaaa"

"Bella, ese nombre suena tan erótico y hermoso"

Su mano acarició mi húmeda entrepierna buscando mi punto de placer, uno de sus dedos entró en mí masajeando suavemente, se sentía tan bien poderosos gemidos empezaron a salir de mis labios, acaricio mi clítoris prolongando esas sensaciones en mí. Su boca viajo hasta mi pecho el cual empezó a lamer y succionar la punta de ellos, era un experto en caricias mi cuerpo temblaba ante su toque, ante sus besos. Tuve que sujetarme a su cuello para no caer, mis piernas no respondían. Sus dedos estaban haciendo un trabajo alucinante en mi centro, que no tarde mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

"Quiero probarte Bella, vas a disfrutar de sensaciones únicas"

Me llevó hasta el sillón de la sala y me recostó sobre él, volvió a atacar mi boca bajando por todo mi pecho, por estomago, mis caderas hasta llegar a mi entrada, su lengua empezó a hacer malabares en mí, succiono, lamio y beso cada parte de mi centro, prácticamente me estaba haciendo suya con la lengua agrego un dedo buscando mi punto máximo de placer y fue ahí cuando sentí que ya no podía aguantar más, que estaba llegando a la cima del mundo, unos toques más y estallé en un segundo orgasmo. El saboreó hasta la última gota, sin dejar rastros, todo en él me encantaba, era un tesoro que estaba perdido y que ahora yo había encontrado.

Lo arrastre de nuevo hasta mí, salté directo a su boca y no tarde en perderme en sus labios, su lengua jugaba con la mía. No veía hora de saborearlo, de perderme en el mar de su piel, desabroché los pantalones que aun llevaba puestos y se los quite de un solo golpe dejándolo desnudo, mis ojos brillaron al ver su enorme miembro listo para la acción. Sin pensarlo lo llevé a mi boca, degustando todo de él, los gemidos que empezaron a brotar de su pecho, me incitaban a seguir más y más

"Esto es el cielo" – pensó mi mente

Seguí succionando y lamiendo, mis manos acariciaron aquella piel tan delicada, jugué un poco con sus testículos sintiendo como cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar.

"Bella, no puedo más" – casi bramó

"Vente en mi boca" – dije sensualmente

Basto unos segundos para que se viniera, probé todo de él sabía delicioso, su dulce y espesa liberación. Solo quería sentir su duro miembro dentro de mí, tenía que lograrlo como sea. Me levanté en busca de sus dulces labios, provocándolo de nuevo, mordí su labio inferior y lo succioné un poco, sus manos estaban apretando mi trasero de una forma tan sensual y ardiente, al parecer entendió mi mensaje me levantó y me llevó hasta mi cuarto, me recostó sobre la cama empezamos a besarnos salvajemente, la ansiedad recorría nuestros cuerpos.

"Quiero tenerte dentro de mí" – dije entre gemidos.

"Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti"

"Quiero intentar algo" – dije

"Tus deseos son ordenes hermosa"

Lo senté en la cama apoyando su espalda contra la almohada y el cabecero, dios que sensual se veía, gateé hacia él como una leona que va tras su presa, mis manos subieron por sus piernas, ví como su miembro volvía a la vida seguí acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro. Me posicioné a horcajadas de él y de un solo golpe entré en él, las sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo fueron únicas, los gemidos que escaparon de nuestros labios llenó de magia y pasión el ambiente.

Solo él podía hacerme sentir única en el mundo, llenar de placer y amor mi cuerpo, quien iba a creer que este desconocido me daría la mejor aventura de mi vida. Seguimos un ritmo frenético mientras buscábamos alcanzar lo más alto del cielo juntos, sus manos acariciaban expertamente mi cuerpo, enterré las mías en su cabello sedoso, la fricción creada por nuestros cuerpos era arrolladora, mis paredes se apretaron en torno a su miembro, sentía mi vientre bajo explotar en el orgasmo más increíble que haya sentido en mi vida, logrando que juntos llegáramos hasta el cielo.

Aún estaba en shock por lo que había hecho, realmente había cometido una locura, esto era algo que quedaría grabado para siempre en mí. Ahora le pertenecía, ahora era suya, esperaba que también le perteneciera. Salí de él y nos recostamos unos minutos uno al lado del otro simplemente besándonos un poco más.

"Bella, todo sucedió tan rápido que olvidamos usar protección" – dijo un poco avergonzado

"Shh calla" – dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, "tomo la píldora no te preocupes"

Beso mi dedo, luego depositó un beso suave y lento en mis labios. Jamás me cansaría de besarlo, su boca era tan dulce y embriagadora.

"Ummm por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Nunca me lo dijiste" – pregunté mientras sus labios rozaban los míos.

"Nunca lo preguntaste", dijo soltando una pequeña risa antes de darme su nombre, "Soy Edward Cullen"

"Edward" – dije sonando sensual, "¿Quieres ir a acabar lo que empecé cuando llegaste?"

"¿Y que es? si se puede saber mi hermosa Bella" – preguntó, aunque sabía claramente a que me refería.

"Tú, yo y un jacuzzi"

"Contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo" – dijo levantándome de la cama y cargándome hasta el baño… después de todo, nadie dijo que no podías hacer el amor con tu enemigo.

***Don Juan = Es un chico que se la pasa seduciendo a muchas chicas.**

***Men's Health = Revista para caballeros (chequeen la edición de diciembre en USA, aunque ya deben estar enteradas)**

**Uff demoré un poco en hacerlo pero al fin lo terminé espero que no sea tarde, gracias Gloria por darme un par de ideas. Gracias por su apoyo en todo y bueno dejen sus lindos reviews. Suerte a todas las demás participantes me llena de orgullo el poder participar. :) **

**Nos vemos. xoxo**


End file.
